The Sky Without Its Sun
by Emerald.Taurus08
Summary: The Sky can't shine without its Sun. Without the Sun the Sky is dark. Tsuna and Reborn share a past together. They both share the burden of a curse with 5 others. Many years after they're cursed they meet again in a small town. One is there to train a Certain Vongola Decimo. The other due to a vision. After so many years, will the wheels of fate turn once again? Arco!Tsuna. R27.
1. Prologue(ReWritten)

Prologue

_1 week ago _

_Sicily, Italy._

_A boy in his late teems could be seen walking to a bar down the streets of Sicily. As he did so, many stopped in their tracks as he did so._

_As he swung open the doors to the bar, two men at sitting at the bar counter noticed his presence._

_"Reborn," man A called the teen._

_"Called out by the old man again?" man B asked._

_"The popular ones have it tough." man Acommented._

_"Is it Rome? Venice?" he asked._

_"It's Japan." the teen now known as Reborn said, eyes shadowed by his fedora._

_Both men turned to look at Reborn in surprise._

_"Japan? The old man finally decided?" man A said taking a sip of his drink._

_"This one will be a long journey." Reborn said. The green chameleon perched on his fedora crawled onto his hand and phased into his faveorite CZ-47 Pistol._

_"I'm the Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" and a bullet was shot a nothing in particular._

_ REBORN!_

_6 days later...(A/N: because he had to deal with Bianchi and Iemitsu)_

_A shodow could be seen walking to a house that had the surname _Sawada _wriiten on a bronze plaque. The light morning mist made it hard to see the the person. He walked to the mailbox perched on the brick wall of the gates and stuck a paper inside. He slipped away into the mist and perched on a tree. He watched as a woman with short brown hair and big doe like brown eyes, holding a broom came out to get the mail. He smirked as she hummed happily at the paper he had stuck in there. It was an advertisement for a home tutor;"_Will guide your child to be the leader of the next generation."_it said. He watched as the woman went back inside and struggled to wake up her 14 yr old son._

_"Sawada Tsunari. You're in for hell the next few years." the figure now being identified as Reborn said walking towards Namimori Middle School. Seeing as he's the new student teacher._

_ REBORN!_

_"Shit! I'm late!" Sawada Tsunari said as he ran down the stairs, tripped, got back up ignoting the pain in his head, ran into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, put on his shoes and ran out the house yelling a quick good bye to his mother._

_As soon as he reached his classrom he went to his seat the bell signalling homeroom to start rang. Not even a minute later his homeroom/English teacher Asahina Shiori came in with a good looking man behind man was clad in an expensive Italian black suit with a white dress shirt under and black tie. The fedora he was wearing had a singular orange stripe. The girls had already made plans for a fanclub for him and the boys were in awe. _

_"Class this is Arco Reborn he's from Italy. He will be a new student teacher for this class and, Sawada Tsunari?" She called turning all attention to him._

_"Yes?" He replied bordely not looking at her in the eyes. A tick mark popped on her temple._

_"Brat, look at people in the eyes when they're talking to to you." She yelled and everyone laughed. While he just stuck his tongue out playfully._

_"Hai? Asahina-sensei~."he mocked playfully while looking at her._

_Three pieces of chalk were thrown and hit him square in the head. He howled in pain and attempted a glare but came out as a pout instead. _

_"It turns out that Reborn-san will be yoyr new home tutor. Nana-san called me ths morning telling me about this and coincidentally Reborn was assigned to you." She says_

_"So guess i'll be in your care from now on, bakaNari." Reborn says his trademark smirk on his face an evil glint is visible._

_"Asahina-sensei, I think he might kill me!" Tsunari said making the whole class of 1-A laugh. _

_ REBORN!_

_Throughout the day Reborn watched Tsunari. As the information provided him he knew that the boy had graet stamina, being the captain of the soccer team and point guard for the basketball team. So he wouldn't have to worry about that yet will still give him stamina training. His grades on the other hand, although they were high enough for him to continue his club activities they weweren't high enough for his standards. An Evil glint and smirk appear on his face and Tsunari shivered._

_Soon enough the lunch bell rung and Reborn followed his charge up to the roof. Once there and the door was closed, he unmasked his presence surprising the boy._

_"Wh-what? Reborn-san what are you doing here?" He asked shakily_

_"Sawada Tsunari. My name is Reborn Arco, the #1 hitman in the world. Vongola Nono and the head of CEDEF, your father, have asked me to come and train you to become the tenth boss to inherit the throne of the Vongola Famiglia, the strongest mafia family of Italy." Reborn said At that moment he noticed something about the boy._

_'He looks alot like Tsunayoshi' Reborn thought distantly._

_So i've made a change to my study schedule. I just remembered that for the NYSTATE Test ELA comes first not Math so i'll be updating any story until spring break starts on April 3rd. I probably won't update anything until May. Its to early for me to decide this but im being prepared, I don't want my math teacher having my head because of it. Seriously, that woman is a demon. _

_Aayways enjoy. Bye bye. Sayonara. Arrivederci. Au Revoir. Adios._

_Read and review_


	2. Chapter1:The Storm and Unlikely Reunions

No-ones p.o.v

Reborn could be seen walking towards Namimori chuu with a complaining Baka-Nari in tow.

"Reborn, it's only 7am why do I have to be at school so early?" Tsunari whines and Reborn slapshim in the head.

"I don't care how early it is Baka-Nari. You're going to be in school at the same time as me from now on. No complaints."

Tsuanri mutters something about a spawn of the devil and some curses until they reach the school building at 7:30. He goes off into the direction of the soccer field and could be seen dribbling a ball. Reborn walks away knowing the boy won't be going anywhere. He walks around the school since he didn't have time to scout the whole campus yesterday. Soon he watches as students start filling the halls and classrooms around decides to make sure Tsunari is in class.

"Today should be fun" he says with around smirk ignoring the girls around him.

As he enters the classroom the first thing he sees is a panting Tsunari. He wacks the boy in the head and everybody laughs. Tsunari getting the message of 'get to your seat u idiot' got up and sat at his desk. At that moment the bell signaling homeroom had started rang and Asahina-sensei walked in with a forced smile.

'I have the world's greatest hitman/sun Arcobaleno as a student teacher, now I get Smoking Bomb Hayato and worst of all The Sky Arcobaleno in my class, why?'

She gave Reborn a quick side glance. And then started taking attendance. When done she made the announcement.

"Alright class, today we have two new transfer students they're both from Italy but speak Japanese." She looked at the excited faces of the class boys hoping their hot/cute girls. The girls hoping for hot guys. She looked at Reborn to see him looking at her as if asking two? Apparently he had called Smoking Bomb here, but he didn't know he was also here. 'If he didn't call the Sky here then why is he here? Something is going to happen'

"Boys you can come in now," she said and watched as two boys stepped into the classroom. She watched the expressions of her students change. Girls were blushing madly and planning fan clubs. Others had nosebleeds. Only 3 girls didn't react to them The Ice Princess, Kurokawa Hana, The school Idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, and The Shy Beauty, Chome Dokuro. The boys on the other hand were astonished at how they could make the girls react that way and others blushed madly. .

"Please introduce yourselves"

"Tch, Gokudera Hayato" the silver haired l, emerald green eyed boy said a scowl forming on his features. The girls inwardly squealed at the bad boy facade.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you guys can call me Tsuna." A gravity defying blonde haired boy with narrowed blue eyes that somehow managed to look slightly amber. He gave a small and soft smile and everyone blushed madly. But that was short lived as everyone looked at where Reborn had been standing in front of the class, fedora on the floor, surprise on his face after looking at the younger looking boy.

A soft whisper came from his mouth"Tsuna...

**Tsuna is now blonde because i'm infatuated with the thought of a blonde him. Plus he would look too much like Tsunari if I made him look like himself, and that wouldn't work well with what I'm planning for future chapters.**

**Well hey guys uhm so tell me if I should change anything. Ik Reborn is being OOC but yeah its just awkwardness. Uhm please R×R It would be very much appreciated and motivate me to keep the story going. Au Revoir. Arrivederci. Sayonara. Adios. Goodbye **


	3. Chapter 2:Things are never what they see

**_W0lf-hey guys. I'm gonna make this short Reborn is trying to kill me for making him seem so week. And Kyoya wants to bite me to death for giving him such a herbivorous nickname. Tsu-kun i'll leave the disclaimer to you. Bye bye. *runs off,l. Cue bullets and screams in the distance*_**

**_Reborn-get back here W0lf I'm gonna tor-train you again._**

**_Kyoya-Kamikorosu_**

**_W0lf- Uwwwwaaah guys don't kill me I'm sowwy. *cue bullets from Reborn, punches, kicks and tons from Kyoya and Puppy dog eyes from authoress*_**

**_Tsuna- Disclaimer- W0lf-Chan doesn't own KHR Akira Amano does. Reborn, Kyoya don't kill her._**

_**No-ones p.o.v**_

Everyone was confused except Asahina-sensei, she knowing about their shared past before that.

Said boy was looking at a fallen fedora with surprise. Everyone had noticed the tense atmosphere now and stayed still with anticipation at what would happen. They watched as Reborn stoo still, too frozen in his spot and Tsuna squared down to pick up the fedora. He noticed Leon had been camouflaged with the hat and smiled at it as he became visible and started liking Tsunas finger causing an angelic and melodious laugh to ring through the classroom.

"I missed you too Leon." He said as now everyone saw the green chameleon. He put the little animal back on the fedora and his face became serious. Yet if you saw closely you could see the carefully hidden sadness in the boys eyes as he walked towards Reborn who turned his head away to look at the board.

"Nice to know you've kept him alive Reborn, thought you wouldn't know how to keep him alive, good to know you've proved me wrong." Tsuna said and Hayato and Asahina-sensei caught the hidden message _'good to know he survived without me around'_ . Hayato didn't know of their past relationship but he knew they knew eachother and something went down.

To Hayato the petite boy now looked older. Much much older. Hayato watched as Reborn silently took the fedora, put it on his head and lowered it to shadow his eyes as he walked out the classroom. He looked at Tsuna in astonishment and awe. Wondering how he could cause Reborn, the #1 hitman in the world to become speechless. He saw the distant look in the boys eyes and wondered what had gone down. They're both brought back from their thoughts by Asahina-sensei-sensei who looked at Tsuna sympathetically.

"Alright, take out your books, homeroom is almost over and I have to get through this. Sawada-kun? Gokudera-kun?" she said forgetting that she's now had two Sawada in her class.

"Hai?" She heard from three voices Gokudera, Tsuna, &amp; Tsunari.

"Sensei?" Tsuna said

"Yes, Sawada-kun?"

"Can you please either call me Tsuna or Cielo? It seems there's another Sawada in this class and it would be confusing." He replied with a charming smile causing her to slightly blush

"Ah, I had forgotten. But why Cielo?" She asked pretending that she didn't know. Cielo, the man known as the Sky Arcobaleno, know as the strongest in the underworld. His skills in hacking are beyond exceptional and and so is his fighting. People call him "The Saint of the Sky" (Il Santo di Cielo) because of how his fists seem like he's praying when fighting. He excels in many fields and his intelegence is only rivaled by the lightning of the Arcobaleno.

"Cielo is what I'm known as in Italy. Only a few people know me as Tsunayoshi." He said and watched as Gokudera' eyes widen.

_'There's only one Italian man in all of Italy know as Cielo. It's him. He's Cielo-sama_!'

"Alright then Cielo-san please take the empty seat by the window." She said and he walked gracefully to his seat. Eyes of many following him.

"Gokudera-kun, you can sit in the empty seat diagonally in front of Sawada-kun to the right." Asahina-sensei said.

On his way to his desk he scowled and walked toward Tsunari's desk stopping in front of it and giving it a kick. Since he had yet to take anything out of his bag nothing fell to the floor. He sat there frozen under the scowl and barely registered Gokuderas words.

"Meet me behind the school after class. I won't accept you as Decimo" he said and walked toward his seat.

_**Time skip~ Nezu's class**_

Throughout math the girls could be seen stealing looks at Tsuanyoshi as he was deep in thought looking at the blue sky with puffs of white clouds drifting here and there as the long strands of his hair fluttered slightly from the soft winds. Girls had slight blushes on their cheeks at the scene and Nezu had, had enough of it and the delinquent silverette was making him look bad.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! Answer this question! There's no way an idiot brat like you can answer this question." He said and students looked at the black board.

The equation consisted of 2(4^(2)x+36^(2))= 5(15^(2)x+25) rounded up to the thousandths place . Everyone thought he wouldn't answer and ignore like he did all the other times Nezu called on him but were surprised when without even looking said the answer and got it right.

"The answer is -.488, Nezu-sensei. And Nezu-sensei you forgot that the 4 and 6 in that equation are also done to the second power (^(2))" he said still looking at the sky. Nezu's face turned into a rainbow after being humiliated and threw a board eraser at him. The boy caught it still looking at the sky. Everyone was impressed, and awed. They watched him stand and walk towards the board, he placed the eraser where it belonged and called out to someone. Making the class suffocatingly quiet.

"Kyo-chan, I know you're there so why not come on in?" A playful smirk marring his features as the Demon of Namimori entered the classroom.

_**Hey guys so I found some time to update this story. My ELA teacher thought it would be a good idea to give up 2 different spring break packet, one multiple choice and the other an effing essay! An essay which I have yet to do but will start later. Anyways RxR. And if you have any ideas do me a favor and pm me or drop it in the review section. I'll gladly accept them and see where I can fit them if it goes with what I plan on happening in the story. Anyways Bye Bye. Until next time Neko Tachi.**_


	4. Chapter 3: I'm Sorry

"Don't call me that, omnivore". Hibari Kyouya hissed throwing a tonfamily at the fluffy haired brunette, who caught it without moving an inch.

People could only stare at him as if he was crazy. Who in their right minds calls the Hibari Fucking Kyouya, Kyou-chan!? They saw him with two heads. Crazy. Only one thing crossed their minds except Gokudera and Yamamoto, _'There's definitely something wrong with him'._

"You shouldn't go swinging these around reckless Kyouya. I didn't have them specially made for you so that you can go beating people up because they annoy you." Tsuna lightly reprimanded him, and shock filled the students as the said demon of Namimori lowered his head.

"Hand me the other one, I'm going to make some adjustments for long range fighting aswell." He sighed out as Hibari handed him his other tonfa almost reluctantly. "Chains, should do for you." He said nodding and Hibari smirked at rhe comment.

"I want them back by tomorrow, omnivore. If not, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said making his way out the classroom.

"Haaai, oni-chan. I'm staying over at your house until my things get here from Italy."

"No."

"I'll cook, upgrade your weapons, and give you people to bite to death." He said stoically.

"...deal." He groaned out as he slammed the door shut.

Tsuna stored the tonfa's away somewhere unknown, and walked back to his seat, the stared incredulous stares ofawe, astonishment, fear, following him all the way. A few minutes of silence later the lunch bell pierced through the school. Nezu had walked out already after being humiliated. Tsuna moved to pull out a bent from his bag and was about to make his way out the classroom when he was suddenly surrounded by everyone.

"How do you know Hibari-senpai?"

"You were so cool just now."

"To he able to catch his tonfa and make him let them go, you're really something."

"So. HOW DO YOU KNOW HIBARI-SENPAI?!" they all choruses was getting quite uncomfortable, as he didn't like crowding, and wanted to eat his lunch in piece. So he answered vaguely and made his way out of the classroom.

"We met in front of the Eifel tower, in a café the family of a friend owns. I merely helped him out with biting people to death." Was his smooth reply, an innocent smile on his face. Taking advantage of how stunned they were, he walked towards the door. Tsunari, Gokudera, and Yamamoto soon fell in step with him as he opened a roof door. One which Tsunari noticed belonged solely to the DC.

Once they entered they saw Hibari, laying down, legs crossed, hands behind his head, on one side of the roof. Reborn, was standing at the other end of the roof. Tsunari, and Yamamoto made their way to Reborn, seeing as there was a tense silence once Tsuna entered.

"Kyouya, here food" He said throwing a purple bento to the skylark, who caught it and started eating it. He opened his own and was about to start eating when he noticed Gokudera didn't have any lunch.

"Hayato-kun, would you like some?" Tsuna said gesturing to his lunch. Meekly, Gokudera agreed, and took some with the extra chopsticks Tsuna had given him. He and Tsuna had some light conversation as he praised his cooking.

From the other side of the roof, Yamamoto and Tsunari talked sports, while Reborn watched Tsuna from under the shadow of his fedora. He made his way to Tsuna, alerting the two athletes, and the three child mafiosi.

"Yes? Is there something you need Reborn?" Tsuna asked not looking up, but instead at his lunch.

"Why are you here Tsuna?" Reborn asked calmly. Face now fully visible.

"A vision." He replied stoically

"A vision? Why? Is something wrong with the Tri-Ni-Sette?" Reborn asked, worried and shocked.

"Calm down Reborn. There's nothing wrong with the Sette. Something big's going to happen, and it concerns the ring battle." he sighed out and Reborn visibly relaxed.

"Well I'm gonna go." Tsuna stood up, his bangs covering his face. Tears had started to fall as he made his way to the oor, all eyes on him

"Tsuna, i'm sorry, but it had to be done..." Reborn muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear, including Tsuna.

**To Be Continue...**

**I had time. Testing is over until the start of May. My B-day is 13 days away. Yaaay. Anyways Bye bye Enjoy!**

** R×R **

**Sayonara. Au Revoir. Arrivederci. Goodbye. Adios**


	5. Chapter 4: Dinner, arguments, and Mukuro

_**First off I want to apologize for not updating this. For some reason every single time I write the chapter and try to up load the file and save it, the website logs me out and it pissed me off at some point so I just stopped trying. But here you go. This was a rush job because i'm using my cousins computer so I just rewrote the chapter. Enjoy! Again Sorry!**_

_**!**_

It had been the end of Tsunas first week of school. He had been crowded by girls, glared by boys, boys had faked smiles and befriended him, which he declined, and some had tried scaring him enough to leave the school. Instead they were the ones scared shitless when the petite blonde took out a knife and threatened them. That had been on his second day.

Now Tsuna sat on the couch in DC office with Kyoya's tonfa's, and two very long chains with small spiked metal balls at an end, sitting in front of him. He had a smile on his face as he worked on the tonfa's, taking it appart so he could add the chains, securing them at the middle, inside, of the metal object. He had somehow added a button that allowed for the chains to come out and what was containing the chains to come off and and serve almost as a shield of chains themselves. He had done this in under 10 minutes, unaware of the looks he was getting from the members of the DC.

"Kyo-chan, here. I upgraded them to be more damage resistant, be able to hurt more. The chains provide you to go on defensive but also give you the ability for long range attacks. If I find out that you used these tonfa's for your little disciplining I will take them away from you until you learn to resolve your problems through words or using your hands." He said cheerfully but you could hear the threatening tone behind the cheerfulness.

"Kyo-san, who is this?" Kusakabe asked in a surprised tone. Kyoya just took his tonfas, surveyed them, and stuff them in his secret place.

"The omnivore is someone you don't want to piss off." That was his vague answer.

"Mou, Kyo-chan, you need to learn to speak like a human being and not an animal!" Tsuna said pouting slightly causing many to blush. "Anyways my name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna or Cielo! I'm a childhood friend of the Skylark." Everyone was shocked to hear of him being a childhood friend. Because Hibari Kyoya having a childhood friend is something unexpected.

"I'm Kusakabe, I'm whar you would call his right hand man." Tsuna smiled a sad smile as he looked at Kusakabe before bowing.

"Arigatou, for taking care of Kyo-chan. He's not as strong willed as he seems." Tsuna said low enough for only Kusakabe to hear. Before Tsuna could get an answer, a familiar ring tone was heard and his features hardened, causing him to look older. To look his age.

_"Cielo speaking, is there something you need?"_

_"Cielo-sama, I'm calling to inform you that your stuff has arrived in Japan and your house has been furnished. On your desk I left black folders concerning the Vongola succession and candidates for guardians."_

_"Thank you Leo." _

_"Is there anything else Cielo-sama?"_

_"Non, Grazie." _With that Tsuna ends the call and stuff his work phone in his pocket.

"Kyoya, you got lucky, my stuff arrived and my house is set up so I'll be staying there. I'm giving you a warning; The cloud roams freely but he always has a duty of protecting the sky. A duty he will gladly accept." With one last cold and calculating look at a shocked Kyoya, who quickly recovers, he leaves the room slamming the door in the process.

_Now, let's see who your candidates for guardians are Reborn._

With that thought in mind Tsuna quikly and gracefully makes his way out the school. The sound of an explosion from behind the school has him walking over there instead of out the gate. Seeing what's going on and Reborn perched high on a tree he turns around and walks out the gate.

_Smokin' Bomb, Hayato Gokudera. Descendant of G, the Storm and right hand man of Primo. The genius child born to the boss of a mafia famiglia,but born a half blood, he searches for someone that will accept him. The perfect Storm guardian to another descendant of Primo. I wonder if she knows what's going on. Oh she'll definitely kill her husband when she finds out. _

Walking into his house he can't help but feel the homey feeling the one on his right gives off. The house, a striking warm yellow, was glowing with the setting sun, and it made him feel at ease.

He quickly changes out of his uniform and into a pair of black business suit with a white shirt. He does his homework, that's when he realized it was stupid to put on the suit before he made some food to bring to his neighbor and old friend. Sighing he puts away all the papers and notebooks and walks out of the office he had been in and into the kitchen. He opens the oven to make sure there was nothing in there before he started taking out ingredients for a lasagna. In the end he found the lasagna had already been made and was still hot.

He found a note on the oven door in italian, he recognized the handwriting.

"I made you some lasagna and pasta. I had thought you might be tired to make something to eat yourself. -Leo" He let out a dry chuckle and went to the counterms to see indeed a bowl of pasta.

He took out the lasagna and put the bowl of pasta and went out the door and to the house next door. He balanced them on one hand while he rang the doorbell.

The door was answered only minutes later by a pink haired girl with goggles on. _Poison Scorpio Bianchi is here as well. That means Bovino Lambo is already here. _

"Hello, I'm a new nrighbor. My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi. If you want to know, I'm older than I look, but me being in middle school is just a cover, Poison Scorpio." He whispered the last line, and Bianchi knew he was mafia then and there.

"What do you want in this house?" She threatened.

"I'm visiting a friend, and I bring some food. So just let me in Bia-nee." He said his eyes pleading. The girl, Bianchi, quickly recognized the nickname and her eyes widened.

"Buanchi-chan! Who's at the door?" A voice shouted from deep in the house.

"The son of our new neighbors. He said he's came to bring some dinner." Bianchi lied straight through her teeth led him into the house taking a the lasagna from him. Luckily his food was poison proofed so it was fine.

"Ara! That's so sweet of him!" A woman with short chocolate brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes says coming out of the Kitchen. "Ara? Cielo-kun what a surprise! Bianchi-chan. It's okay, you don't have to lie to me about him. Ive known him for a's long as I can remember!"

"Ciao Nanako-nee! Its best if I just pretend to be the son of one of your old friends, we don't want Tsunari to know that you're mafia." This caused them both to chuckle and for Bianchi to go into shock.

"You're mafia?" She questioned.

"You've heard of the assassin by the name of Red Rose, right?" This caused Bianchi jaw to drop to the floor. She was THE assassin!? Any female assassin or hitman strive to be her. Bianchi personally admired her but didn't want to be her. Rumor had it she was Reborns older sister.

"Then is it true that Reborn is your little brother?"

"Yes. Honestly, he thinks he can hide the fact that he's training Tsu-kun to be the next Vongola boss from me." She tutte causing Tsuna to chuckle.

"Do you mind keeping our secret from Tsuna-kun? He doesn't need to know that the man torturing him is his uncle. He'll have a huge meltdown, and not in a good way. Anyways Nana-nee, I bring lasagna and pasta made by Leo. I know you already started on dinner so why not finish making that, while I set this on the table." Tsuna said. It sounded like a statement but it was honestly a question he didn't bother getting an answer from as he walked to the dining room and set the plates on the table.

That done he took a seat on the couch in the living room and took out some tea. Just like Reborn he has his own instant beverage making machine. He preferred using it for some tea, as he took out two cups of chamomile tea and a a salt shaker full with sugar and started sweetening his tea. He then offered it to Bianchi who only added a bit of sugar to hers.

They sat making idle chitchat. She asked about his love life, he didn't answer. He asked her about his love life and it turned to a one sided happy talk about Bianchis love for Reborn. At that moment the door opened and in walked the devil, Tsunari, Yamamoto, and Gokudera.

Gokudera didn't faint when he saw his sister, causing Tsuna to guess it was due to the goggles. Bianchi flung herself at Reborn, causing Tsuna to get up.

"Etto, Tsuna-kun, sorry to intrude. I just thought I would come visit Nana-nee. Ah, I forgot to introduce myself again. Hmm, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, you guys can just call me Cielo, ne?" He said this faking the cheerfulness in his voice.

"Sawada Tsunari, you can just call me Nari. This is Yamamoto Takeshi and then you're already aquainted with Gokudera-kun." Tsunari said pointing at each one.

"It's nice to meet you, Takeshi-kun!" Tsuna said. Yamamotos smile dimmed and his eyes hardened. He recognized the fake cheerfulness Tsuna was showing but said nothing. Not yet at least. Reborn saw it and knew he made the right choice for the Rain guardian.

"You already know Reborn I can guess. But he's also my home tutor, and lastly the girl clinging to him is Bianchi. She's my home economic's teacher even if she can't cook at all because it's always poisoned." He murmured the last part.

"Yeah, me and Bia-nee were drinking some tea before you guys came in." Tsuna said his smile still in place. It was starting to irk Yamamoto so he asked.

"Why does your cheerfulness sound so fake and strained." This caused a silence to fall over them, Bianchi noticed how Reborn removed her grasp from him and how he pulled down his fedora. She didn't ask.

"Hm, I'll consider answering if you tell me why your smile and cheerfulness are forced and strained." Was Tsunas retaliation. This caused Yamamoto to stop smiling completely, and his gaze to harden, but shock was still evident in his features.

"That's none of your concern."

"Then there's my answer." Tsuna was suddenly pulled away and into a hallway by Reborn.

"Stay there. Don't follow." We're his orders to everyone as he dragged Tsuna away. Reaching the end of the hall he pinned Tsuna the wall, holding his hands above his head. Tsuna just stared at him with a blank expression.

"What the do you think you're doing? You knew Bianchi was here! You know my relationship with her. You know she would try and harm you if she found out of our _past _involvement. And if any harm came to you I would be forced to put her down before anything happened!" Reborn yelled at him. Surprisingly no one can hear what they were saying.

"Are you done with your overprotectiveness? Apart from being able to take care of myself. I'm here for a total different reason. I need to talk to you and Nanako about a few things. It's important." Tsuna said his voice as black as his features.

Reborn stared at the blue eyes that used to stare at him with so much life and passion, but now he found nothing in them. He found them staring at him blankly while trying to hide a deep sadness. This caused Reborn to feel a pang in his heart. He had never meant for him to be hurt, he just wanted to keep him safely away from any oncoming danger that could destroy them.

Letting him go Reborn pulled his fedora low on his face to hide the pain in his black orbs, and the unshed tears he wanted to let the blonde see. He walked out of the hall and into the dining room, where everyone just stared at him strangely. Nana shook her head at him in disappointment as she put the food on the table. Bianchi moved to sit next to him, although warily.

Tsuna came in a few minutes later. Everything about him looked stone cold. Bianchi was worried about what the conversation they had was about. She was even starting to see the boy as a love rival but she knew better.

"Nanako-nee, you can just eat without me. I still have to finish something's back in the house." He said sadly and kissed her cheek, handing her a piece of paper before walking out. Giving Reborn one last hard and cold glare he walked out the house slamming the door shut.

Nana read what was in the paper before ripping it to pieces and throwing it out.

"You guys can start eating you know. The lasagna and pasta were a gift from Tsu-kun, make sure to enjoy it ne?" Nana said before walking out to the living room and sitting on the couch.

"Reborn, what was that with Cielo all about?"

"Bianchi, anything concerning him is none of your business. You should know that."

"Yes it is. I'm your girlfriend and I have to know he's a potential rival." Bianchi argued. Gokudera just sighed at her antics.

"If you so much as harm a hair on him, I'll have no choice but to put you down. It seems you don't remember exactly WHO and HOW important he is in our world." Reborn bit out harshly before standing up and joining Nana in the living room.

"What did the note say."

"To go to his house at midnight. He said it was important and Nono wanted Nari to take care if it."

"Why would he convey it to Tsunayoshi instead of telling me directly?"

"I'm guessing because he found out that his stuff was being sent to his house here and instead of waiting a whole week for you to get he just sent it with Leo."

"He could have just emailed me the information." Nana seemed to stop at this.

"Who knows then? Maybe he's playing matchmaker? Anyways, be glad that I was quick enough to cover the hall so nobody could hear your yelling."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You know Reborn, you can't really yell at him, he was only being Tsu-kun. In all honesty, I hate you for ending your relationship. You guys were so cute together. I can't blame him for giving you the cold stare. I am completely on his side so good luck." Nana says this walking back into the kitchen.

Reborn walks up to Tsunari''s room and stares out the window. He does this only to see a shirtless Tsuna laying on the roof staring at the stars.

~Timeskip~

Tsuna was just finishing reading what was in folders about Tsunari's guardian candidates. As he walked towards a wall with many, beyond many, alcoholic beverages. His doorbell rang. He looked at the clock to see it read 12am on the dot. He kept walking towards the wall and grabbed a bottle the strongest bottle of Biccardi he could find and moved to a small table by the wall with 3 glass cups filled with ice. I filled each of them and swill ed them for a moment before shouting.

"It's open!" That being yelled he heard the door open and close. He heard the clicking of a pair of 4in. heels and turned to meet the sibling pair walking inside the office.

"I thought the Rose had retired and burned her clothing?" Tsuna teased as he say familiar red outfit that Nana had on.

"Just cut to the chase, and give me one of those glasses. I need one after the commotion this idiot and Bianchi were causing." Nana says pinching the bridge of he nose. Tsuna hands her a glass and Reborn the other as they sit at the couch.

"Yeah, I heard the argument. It disrupted my nap on the roof." Tsuna said as he grabbed the two black folders and handed one to each. "Nana, Nono wants you to investigate anything that happens in the town with anything involving any mist users and possessions. Reborn he wants you to get Tsunari ready to have his first battle."

"Who are we looking at?" Nana and Reborn ask simultaneously.

"An escaped VendiCare convict, and one of Tsunari's mist guardians candidates. Rokudo Mukuro."

_**!**_

_**Yo. I know that Tsunari's fight with Gokudera happened right on the same day they met but let's just say, Gokudera was busy visiting the infirmary to start a fight.**_

_**Ciao. Hoped you all liked it!**_

**_Arrivederci. Au Revoir. Sayonara. Adiós. _**


	6. Chapter 5:Vision Truths

"How do you know of Rokudo Mukuro being my Mist Guardian candidate?" Reborn inquires as he sets down his glass.

"I know everything Reborn. You know it. It's not just Mukuro. Hayato, Ryohei, Kyo-chan, Takeshi, Nagi, Lambo. I know you Reborn. This is to return Vongola to it's original purpose. A second coming. For that you would need the direct descendants, which includes Daemon's despite his betrayal. It is quite obvious."

"He does know you like the back of his hands Reborn. You should have expected this." Nana says with a shake of her head. "Anyways i'm supposed to keep tabs on him right? I'll come out of retirment just for you Tsu-kun."

"Arigatou, Nana-nee. I'll pay you any amount you ask of me and send it to your bank." Tsunayoshi says with a thankful smile.

"I'll do this one without pay. I'll take this as an 'i'm sorry for disappearing because your brothers an idiot' present." She says smiling and exiting the office.

Reborn sighs when he hears the door closing shut.

"Tsuna, what's this about? Why are you really doing all this?"

"I don't have much time. A year and a-half at most."Tsuna says leaning back, this causes Reborn to go into a bit of shock.

"Wha-?! But we thought you had a most 5 years left! That's what Shamal told us!" Reborn Yells recovering from his shock.

"That's what I told him to tell you all. I had plans to keep out of contact with you all, but then there was the sting of suicide bombings in London that were actually a string of murders and then the famiglia that was talking the teenage heirs to other mafia families into suicide which I had to annihilate and then that was when I was told that Vongola Decimo candidate was next. That's when I had my vision. It was either come and assist in preventing it or watch you all die and have to watch the lives of 6 more people be sacrificed."

"The death of the Arcobaleno?"

"No. The fall of the mafia in general."

"What are you talking about?"

"7 days. It will only take 7 days for him to destroy it and how will he do it? By killing the founders of it all."

**Hi! This is short. This is just a little insight onto why Tsuna is in Japan. It was meant as a flashback but I had a change of heart. Sorry for its shortness.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Ciao. Sayonara. Au Revoir. Good bye. Adios**


End file.
